Until Love Finds Us
by xCryingMemoriesx
Summary: What happens when InuYasha finds himself repeating the same day over and over again? What will he do? How can he make it stop? InuKag
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own InuYasha, or groundhog's day (where the idea of the repeating day is from…) although…it would def. be fun times if I did…

Author's Pre-Note: sorry this is a kinda long prologue…but…I got into it! So enjoy! The sexual content is in later chapters! So keep reading folks!

Prologue

It was an oddly calm morning in Feudal Japan. Soft clouds scattered the sky, and the gentle song of infant birds could be heard off in the distant. The entire world seemed to be at peace, and InuYasha couldn't help but allow a slight smile to spread across his face. _This was the day!_ He exclaimed to himself. It had been two years, to the very day, since Kagome had passes through the bone-eater's well and released him from his dreaded fate of being sealed to the Sacred God Tree for eternity. His mind traveled back to that day, remembering his misplaced anger, and hatred toward the woman who shared the face of the one who had wounded his heart and soul. But Kagome was different; her scent alone sent a unique, more comforting, chill down his spine. It was Kagome's warmth, and pure delight with life that made him finally allow himself to ward off loneliness. _Today I will finally be able to tell her…_ he sighed heavily. He knew he had been stubborn, never releasing his guard, whenever they were together, but it was only a cover, a defense he thought no one could see through.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo screamed with glee, hopping up and down once he saw her silhouette approach.

"Oh! Shippo, I didn't expect you to be up so early! Where are the others?" Kagome's eyes scanned the scenery behind for any indication as to their whereabouts.

"They're at Kaede's hut making breakfast for us!" he exclaimed as he leapt into her arms and gave her a tight hug. She readily returned the gesture and the two of them headed off to join their other companions.

"Kagome! How was your short vacation?" Sango smiled sweetly, handing her a plate.

"It was okay, every time I go back to my time now, I feel as though I don't belong there…" Kagome's voice began to drift off. "I guess this is really starting to become my home!" she perked up again, showing her usual energetic smile.

"Well, that makes me happy to hear!" Shippo beamed as he dug into his meal. The rest of the morning consisted of joyful chat, and laughing. All seemed too be pointing to a wonderful day. Yet InuYasha remained in the tree-tops, looking in on the travelers.

"InuYasha…I brought you some food!" Kagome stopped at the base of the tree.

"I'm not hungry…plus…it smells horrible!" he spat, sticking his nose up in the air.

"After all this time, InuYasha, you still are just as insensitive as the day I met you!" you could hear the anger beginning to grow inside of her.

_If only you knew Kagome…later…I'll tell you later…._his emotionless face seemed to crack for a split second, but he quickly regained his stance. "What? I'm just saying that I'm not gonna torture myself with that old hag's cookin' is all! Don't you have that…stuff…ya know…" Kagome knew exactly what he was thinking of, which enraged her even further. It was the same response he always gave to her cooking as well, if only she could go back and make it so she had never introduced him to Ramen. Just the thought of the many times he had searched through her pack in search of his meal made her twitch. _So much for a good beginning to a great day_ she huffed before shouting "Sit boy!" in a furious manner.

After that incident it seemed the whole day had been plummeting downward. The perfectly blue sky that had been shining above them was soon grey and weary. Kagome was still upset about earlier that morning, which InuYasha just couldn't understand. _It wasn't like I was insulting **her**_… he crossed his arms cockily, and started marching forward as if leading the group. _She can't stay mad at me forever! _He told himself with confidence…_can she? Of course not! She can't be mad at me today! I have to tell her today!_ He continued to argue inside his head, not realizing exactly where he was going until he felt a sharp, shooting pain in his scalp.

"What the hell?!?!" he exclaimed as he grasped his head, not even noticing his body dangling over the side of a rather large cliff.

"What is with you today InuYasha?" Miroku inquired after Kirara successfully pulled him to safety. "Ever since this morning you have been off in your own little world…if I didn't know better…I would think you were dreaming dirty thoughts of Kagome!" the monk chuckled softly, giving him a sly wink. InuYasha didn't waste anytime hitting him over the head with his fist. Though those dreams had crossed his mind before, today he was trying his best to prepare himself to have a calm and serious talk with her, one where there was no bickering at all. _This is the day that I will tell her I love her!_

"He really is acting odd today, don't you think Kagome?" Sango leaned in closely to whisper in her ear, as the two of them fell behind the two men.

"It's InuYasha…when is he ever normal?" she rolled her eyes and watched as InuYasha drifted off in his mind. Sango was right though; after two years it seemed as though he was really improving his attitude towards her and the other. Sure there was still fighting between them all, but now there was a strong, friendly, and secure connection between the two of them. _So why now? _Kagome frowned. _Maybe he is juts mad at me…he always does get upset whenever I go back to my own time…but usual he's in a better mood when I come back…_ Her mind was exhausted by the time they had reached a quiet destination to have lunch. It was a small clearing where there already was a patch of charred and dry grass, with a slowly flowing stream glistening in the sunlight. Sango and Miroku had wandered off to gather firewood, while shipped sat on the water's edge, dangling his feet in the crystal clear water. It was his only chance, he and Kagome were finally alone, and he had to talk to her while he still had the opportunity, and the nerve.

"Kagome…" InuYasha's voice was sheepish, a trait Kagome had never witnessed before.

"Uhh…yeah InuYasha? You ok?" she studied his face carefully, meeting his intense and confusing gaze.

"There's…there's something I need to talk to you about…" he broke away from her sparkling eyes and fixated on a small twig on the ground. He took a great deep breath of air, intoxicated by her scent which lingered all around him. _I have to do this!_

"Well what is it InuYasha? Are you sick? Are you feeling alright?" her voice seemed become slightly panicked and she leaned in close to him. His cheeks tinted red as he blushed at the small distance between their lips and without hesitation he grabbed her hands and cupped them in his own. Kagome's eyes widened as her face turned bright pink.

"Kagome…I…"

"Hey! Get your hands off of _my_ woman!" a familiar voice scream as InuYasha was knocked back. He immediately gained his posture back and clenched the tetsaiga which hung snugly at his side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Kouga?" a fire lit in InuYasha's eyes as Kouga just let a hearty laugh escape.

"What do you think, dog turd? I'm making sure mutts like you don't taint my mate!" his words made InuYasha flinch inwardly. This day had to end with Kagome in his arms. With a swift movement the tetsaiga had come to life and was pointed in Kouga's direction, ready to strike.

"leave now, or else I won't spare your life this time!" InuYasha growled. He leapt off the ground swinging wildly at the wolf demon. Kouga simply laughed and dodged the attack with ease, he knew that it was more of a warning than an actual attack, but Kouga still felt he had the advantage. "What are you laughing at, wimpy wolf?" InuYasha's eyes squinted with anger as he gave another brutish assault. This one was stronger, yet still petty, but Kouga knew the real violence was about to begin. With a sadistic grin on his face Kouga jumped aside grabbing Kagome with him. Though he was fast, Kagome was added weight he had underestimated, and he froze as InuYasha's blade fell right above her.

The moment played out in slow motion for InuYasha. His jealous had made him enraged, and reckless. Usually when the two of them had fought Kagome ran off for safety, yet this time her body hadn't moved an inch. He always made sure to watch out for Kagome, his life's duty had become to protect her, and secretly worship every single gesture she made, but with Kouga in the picture his mind had focused of finishing him off for good. The weight of tetsaiga had increased significantly as his eyes saw the direction his sword was heading; it was too late to move it. He tried to close his eyes, he didn't want to see what was going to happen but it took place so quickly that it made his heart sink so deep that he could barely breathe. _How…how could I do this to the woman I love…_ his eyes welled up until tears started streaming down his face. This was not a side he had ever shown anyone, not even Kagome, not even Kikyo! _It was my jealousy! I didn't even care that Kagome was standing right there! I still attacked no matter what!_ He scolded himself for being so careless, tearing apart his soul, biting his lip to soften his whimpers. Kouga simply watched as InuYasha dropped his guard completely, clutching Kagome in his arms begging her to wake-up. He was still standing in the same position as before, gripping Kagome's hand which was becoming cold. He was in utter shock, didn't believe for a second that someone like Kagome could die.

"Is…is she…" Kouga couldn't bear to continue his question, he knew the response, but before InuYasha could even register what he was going to ask Kouga had raced off, hiding his face, running to a place where he could think, and pretend it was all a dream.

"InuYasha, you can't blame yourself for this…" Miroku yelled up towards the branch InuYasha had climbed to, Kagome still in his arms. "It's not your fault…" Miroku continued to try and comfort his friend, though he didn't entirely believe it himself. InuYasha simply looked at Kagome's pale face, her flawless features and nuzzled her lifeless neck. _At the end of the day…I guess you did end up in my arms after all…_ he let out a soft cry as his eyes drifted closed and his world turned black.

It was an oddly calm morning in Feudal Japan. Soft clouds scattered the sky, and the gentle song of infant birds could be heard off in the distant. The entire world seemed to be at peace, yet for InuYasha his heart was torn into pieces. He wanted to find every bird and rip them to shreds with his claws; he wanted the dreary weather that had come so quickly the day before. Nothing was allowed to be beautiful now that pure beauty itself was gone.

"Hey Kagome!" InuYasha heard Shippo yell. _Poor kid, he must be dreaming…_ InuYasha held back the tears that were beginning again, but as he raised his hand to lazily scratch his head he saw the familiar silhouette in the distance. It was just now when he noticed where he was…what tree he was resting in… _what the hell is going on?!?!_

Author's Post-Note: again, I'm sorry this was so long, but like I said up above…I really got into it!!! I hope you all enjoyed it…the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Now go be nice and review!!

Chapter One: It takes a while, but InuYasha realizes that he is stuck in the previous day….or maybe it was all a very bad dream? Can InuYasha stop his love's death? We'll just have to see : )


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor ever will, own InuYasha, or groundhog's day…which makes me want to cry myself to sleep sometimes….oh well…what can ya do?

**Author's Pre-Note**: Thanks for the reviews for the prologue! I'm happy that some people enjoyed it! You're my motivation, so keep em' coming!

**Last Chapter**: although the day starts off great InuYasha has a special talent of making things worse…but when he kills Kagome in a fight against Kouga…well…how can it be that she has come back? Read on!

**Chapter One**:

InuYasha's heart started beating unusually quick as his eyes widened at the sight of Kagome nearing the tree. He watched as Shippo jumped into his arms, replaying everything that had happened the day before. _This happened already…I know it did…_ his mind was racing to understand what he was seeing. It was his sword that had slain Kagome, the tears were real and still remained dried on his otherwise flawless skin. He heard Sango speak as Shippo escorted Kagome into Kaede's hut and their happy conversation continue over their normal breakfast. _This is just too much to grasp! _InuYasha placed a hand on his head while the other groped the tree, making sure his surrounding s were real.

"InuYasha…I brought you some food!" Kagome looked up at him from the bottom of the tree. Her eyes had the same sparkle as always and her scent was definitely fresh and hers alone. Swift as ever he leapt down from his perch and grabbed her close to him, embracing her shoulders tightly. _It's really you Kagome! You really are alive!_ He pulled back slightly noticing the confused expression on her face, and then say her eyes drift down to his stomach. As he followed her gaze he twitched with anger.

"What the hell did you do that for?!?!" he screamed in her face, forgetting all the feelings of joy he had been experiencing moments before.

"What do you mean _me_!" her eyes squinted and flashed red with anger. "You're the one who grabbed me!"

"Well ya know, you could have MOVED the plate! Or warned me!" InuYasha crossed his arms with a huff.

"Oh you just have a way of ruining every nice day InuYasha! Sit Boy!" she returned his attitude and rushed back into the hut. _Looks like everything is normal with us…_InuYasha smiled slightly as he stared after her from the ground. _I guess it all must have been a dream! It only means that I really do have to tell her how I really feel today! Nothing is going to stop me!_ His smile expanded and he took a deep breath as the others came out to begin their journey for the day.

"What's up with you InuYasha? You have a goofy look on your face…almost like you're happy…" Shippo jumped on his back and started pulling on InuYasha's face.

"Cut it out! Ya stupid kitsune!" InuYasha smacked him over the head, knocking him off his back.

"Don't worry Shippo, the only reason InuYasha is looking weird is because he is glad that he got to make my whole morning lousy!" Kagome shot him an evil glare while picking Shippo off the ground and cradled him in her arms. Moments like these made InuYasha feel like he would never win her heart. He would always be placed second, always behind Shippo. Yet his heart told him that he had to try and win Kagome over anyway possible, and if that meant putting up with the little fox demon, then he would do his very best. _So all I have to do is make Shippo like me! And then Kagome will like me!_ He nodded his head, and looked around him, noticing the others had already started off without him.

It was quiet as they started off into the forest, occasionally stepping on a twig, or clearing their throats to upset the stillness. Even Shippo had felt the tension in the air, and decided to refrain from speaking at the moment. This was not how InuYasha had imagined the day going, but he was happy that it was not turning out to be like the dream had. _At least it's not raining._ He looked up at the sky, trying to sneak a view between the layers of leaves that sheltered them. Yet as they reached a patch in the woods where the trees began to thin out he could feel cold drops of water hit his face and his fears began to surface in his mind. _It's as if it is all coming true!_

"How about we stop here and get something to eat." Miroku suggested, noticing a peculiar expression on his friend's face. InuYasha met his gaze and nodded his head; he needed time to think by himself for a few minutes, away from all of the stiffness that was consuming the group.

_It was around this time yesterday that it had happened…_ InuYasha jumped onto a rock that was overlooking the river that eventually led to the clearing where disaster had struck. _This is going to be different…that dream was to warn me!_ He assured himself and stood up determined.

"Hey, InuYasha…I just wanted to say that I was sorry, you know, for getting so upset earlier…" Kagome gave him a weak smile as she sat the rock next to him. She knew that it really wasn't her fault, but somehow she was always the one apologizing.

"It's ok…" he responded not really knowing what she was talking about.

"That's it? You're not going to say sorry too?" Kagome let out a sharp and short laugh as she stared at him with a frighteningly angry face. "I am here saying sorry for something I didn't even do, and you don't even have the decency to admit that it was your doing?" her face began to turn red, her nostrils flared, as she clenched her fists with rage.

"Geeze Kagome, what are you…" InuYasha stopped mid sentences as his head shot up. _I know that scent…it can't be! _He spun around just in time to see Kouga land gracefully on the other side of the bank. InuYasha grasped tetsaiga, then dropped his hand immediately, he was not going to let Kagome get hurt, he was not going to settle this with violence this time.

"I see you're up to your usual, making Kagome upset!" Kouga glared at InuYasha. "Come on dog turd? Don't you even care that I am about to steal Kagome away from you for good? Aren't you going to defend this beautiful woman?" he taunted relentlessly but InuYasha simply stood in front of the young miko and crossed his arms.

"I don't need a weapon to beat you wimpy wolf, I can manage with just my right claw!" Kouga laughed and charged straight for InuYasha, jumping aside at the very last second and reaching forward to grab Kagome's wrist. He tugged her towards him and hugged her tightly, barely allowing her to breath. "Oh my mate! I have missed you so much! I'm so sorry I had to leave you in the care of such a stubborn and idiotic dog!" Kouga showered her in little kisses all over her head.

"Umm, Kouga, that's sweet and all, but you're starting to hurt me a little…" Kagome sighed as he loosened his grip around her. "Thanks, that helps…but do you think you can let go now?" she flashed him an angelic smile and prayed that it would be enough to make him back off.

"Now Kagome! Don't be silly! If I take my hands off of you for just one second, dog turd over there will try to snatch you away from me, breaking both of our hearts!" he smiled back at her, ignoring the obvious fury that was building up inside of InuYasha.

"Let her go you fuckin' wolf or I'll tear your head off!" he made a fist with one had and took hold of Kagome with his other.

"there is no way that you will attack me mutt, not when Kagome is in the way!" Kouga stuck his tongue out like a child, and went back to focusing on his prize. He smiled down at her, and started to slowly lower his lips towards hers.

"Uhh, Kouga, I don't think you should do that!" Kagome squirmed trying to become free.

"Why? I love you! Don't you love me? Or maybe it is because dog turd is here watching... that is a little awkward…" he raised his head and met InuYasha's stare. "Do you mind here? I am trying to have a nice, romantic moment with my mate." He stated mater-of-factly.

"Yes! I do mind!" InuYasha growled, rapidly forcing Kagome out of his arms. "Run away Kagome! You can't be here for this!" he ordered as he prepared his claws to make final contact with Kouga. Without hesitation she ran behind a nearby tree and watched with fear. Although she had no romantic interest in Kouga, she still didn't want to see him die. "Now it is time for me to get those jewel shards from you once and for all wimpy wolf!" he studied Kouga knowing that his own power could overwhelm the wolf demon's with ease. He made an advance, showing no kind of mercy and swiped his claws over Kouga's chest instantly causing him to twist in agony. _Two hits, that is all I will give him! Then I will be free of him, and I can tell Kagome!_ As InuYasha cracked his neck and smiled at the pain his enemy was in he readied himself for the final strike. He lifted his arm up and once again jumped towards Kouga with a gleam in his eye. _Its over!_ InuYasha smiled sadistically as he felt his claws dig into flesh. _There is no way anyone could live through that!_ He took a deep breath and when his sight had focused on the fallen body he went into utter shock. It was not Kouga lying lifeless on the ground. He had done it again, but this time it was literally with his own hands.

Kouga had crawled off during all of the confusion, and even though InuYasha could easily track him by the scent of his blood, he was too shocked to make the effort. He leaned down and lifted Kagome's head and placed it in his lap.

"Kagome…" his voice cracked as his eyes stung with tears once again. "Please wake up Kagome…" her eyes strained open, just a sliver, and her lips quivered as she fought to talk.

"It's….I couldn't…I lo…" her voice trailed off as her eyes shut closed.

"No! Kagome!!" he shook her body wildly and uncontrollably. "I need you, I need you with me Kagome!" he screamed forcing her body closer to him. _Not again! This can't be happening again! It's not a dream…the pain is too real! _InuYasha rose to his feet and tried to calm his shaking legs. With all of his remaining strength he scooped up Kagome's now cold body and placed her in the flowing river, washing off the blood that had stained her clothes. Her scent was beginning to fade away as the water flooded over her and InuYasha gently guided her to the shore, curling up beside her, nuzzling her neck as his tears once again tainted his face.

The night had dragged on, and despite the efforts of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, InuYasha refused to move, and let Kagome's body be taken from him. It was pointless to even consider living without her beside him, but there was nothing to do, he had no will to move from the spot he had laid the miko. Eventually his eyes grew heavy with sleep and he drifted off once again, with his dead love in his arms.

It was an oddly calm morning in Feudal Japan. Soft clouds scattered the sky, and the gentle song of infant birds could be heard off in the distant. The entire world seemed to be at peace, but InuYasha was miserable, refusing to open his eyes. He no longer felt Kagome next to him, figuring that one of his other companions must have removed her when he was asleep. He was ashamed with himself that he hadn't protected her remains more thoroughly, and then it hit him….an acorn. His eyes shot open and he rubbed his head lazily.

"Stupid squirrels" she swore under his breath until he saw that he was no longer lying on the ground, but rather up in a tree, overlooking a small village. _This again? It wasn't a dream last time…I know it wasn't!_ he strained his ears waiting to see if he would hear Shippo squeal as he did the previous two times, and as he expected he heard the little kitsune exclaim:

"Hey Kagome!" it was all happening again, the same words were coming out of their mouths, the same birds were singing, the same scene had just been repeated for the third time. InuYasha's eyes grew with realization. _I'm repeating the same day over!_

**Author's Post-Note**: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The first real chapter, that is! I love to feedback so if you have any questions or concerns just leave a review and let me know! I don't really plan on doing a chapter a day either lol, this was kinda a fluke thing, seeing how I wrote the prologue, and then signed up for the site…so I ended up having to wait three days to even post it…but anyway! Please review!

**Next Chapter**: InuYasha has finally understood what is going on; can he figure out a way where Kagome will stay alive? Look forward to a little change in plans as InuYasha attempts to keep the group at Kaede's village! Nothing bad can happen there, right?


	3. Update Dec 22

Hello all of my adoring fans…of something like that… anyway, I just wanted to make a very quick update and inform any of you reading that the next chapter is ALMOST done, but due to the hectic schedule I have had with the holidays and all I am afraid it won't be posted until Dec. 28th at the very soonest… I am taking a trip down to CT to visit my parents for Christmas, and I'm leaving my baby (my laptop) at home. So just be patient with me and I will get that new chapter to you as soon as I possibly can! And don't forget to review on the other chapters!!! Ok, have a great holiday everyone!!

Shawn


End file.
